


My Heart Stops Without You

by zeropercent (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/zeropercent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. <i>Jared hates when Jensen goes on business trips.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Stops Without You

**Author's Note:**

> __
> 
> “I'll be home before you know it  
>  Sleeping on your bedroom floor  
> And I can't think of anywhere in the world I'd rather be  
> Than right here with you.”  
> From States Away – Major League

Jared hates when Jensen goes on business trips. The house is quieter, emptier. And the vacant space next to him in bed upsets him. He hates having to go on walks with Harley and Sadie alone. Of course, Jensen calls him every single day, multiple times, actually. But Jared can’t seem to shake the fact that he’s away.

Currently, he’s lying face up on his bed with his phone on his chest, Harley and Sadie at his feet. His phone starts vibrating and he answers it almost immediately, “Hello?”

“Jared!” Jensen’s voice is like water on a hot day, making Jared feel more alive.

“Hey Jen.” He lets out a sigh of relief, “How are you?”

“I’m fine. I got some souvenirs for you!”

Jared laughs, “I thought you were on a business trip.”

“I am! The business part is really boring, though. And I wish you were here. How’s it going at home?”

“It’s alright. Really quiet.” He frowns, “When are you coming home?”

“Two days. I promise.” Jensen tugs his blazer off, sitting on the edge of the hotel bed. “I should be there by Friday night.”

Jared cracks a smile and says, “Okay.”

X

Jared has spent all day cleaning the house. He’s bathed the dogs, ironed his clothes and shaved. He finishes the book he’s been reading and mows the lawn. Needless to say, it’s been a busy day. Jensen hasn’t called him, and he figures he’s on the plane ride home.

It’s two in the morning, and Jared’s pacing back and forth in the living room. He’s jittery and excited and nervous all at once. The sound of a car door slamming shut makes him stop and turn to the door. The lock turns and Jared’s greeted by Jensen’s bright grin.

Tears well up in his eyes and he all but throws himself at Jensen, holding him tight and breathing against his shoulder.

“Hey.” Jensen clutches his shirt, burying his face into the crook of Jared’s neck. “Missed you.”

It’s been too long. Normally, Jensen’s gone for a week or two. This time, it was four. It was horrible and Jared was going insane, but now he has Jensen back. _His_ Jensen.

Jared kisses him, all tongue and teeth and Jensen groans, feeling his tie slip from his neck. Jared marks him, sucking on his pulse. “Made you dinner but—”

“Dinner can wait. Holy shit, you’re perfect.” Jensen tilts his head back, giving Jared better access. He bites his skin, soothing the red marks with his tongue before repeating the process on another part of Jensen’s neck. Jared’s warm, contrasting the cold weather outside. Jensen just wants to curl up in a ball next to him. He wipes the tears still at the corners of Jared’s eyes.

Jared grabs his hand and whispers, “I’ve missed you so much.”

Jensen tucks his head under Jared’s chin, “I know. I hated being away.” Jared kisses his forehead and lets his eyes flutter shut, simply enjoying the feeling of Jensen’s body next to his. “If this ever happens again, I’m taking you and the dogs with me.”

“Sounds like a good plan.” He starts unbuttoning Jensen’s shirt, “So you can sleep now and in the morning we can have dinner for breakfast.” He pushes the shirt from his shoulders, letting it fall carelessly to the floor.

“I can hop on board with that.” He follows Jared up the stairs, toeing off his shoes and unbuckling his belt before they even make it to the bedroom. “I’ll pick that up tomorrow.”

Jared rolls his eyes and opens the door, “Right.” He situates himself under the covers and watches intently as Jensen removes the rest of his clothes, crawling into bed next to him when he’s only clad in boxers. Jared’s missed this, missed it so much. Missed Jensen’s hair tickling his skin and Jensen’s leg thrown over his own while he sleeps. He fits perfectly, his body molding against every dip and curve of Jared’s.

Jensen mumbles, “I love you,” before dozing off, comfortable and glad to be home.

X

Jensen hasn’t jerked off in three weeks. The fourth day he was on his trip, Jared called him to complain about his job and how Sadie ripped up a pillow. But somehow, the groans and whines that Jared would make just turned Jensen on. When they hung up, Jensen settled back against the pillows and got himself off, Jared’s voice in his head.

So, naturally, when he wakes up with Jared’s lips around his dick, he’s fucking _ecstatic_. Still a bit sleepy, but content nonetheless. He pushes the covers away, fingers gripping Jared’s hair.

Jared raises his head for a moment replacing his mouth with his hand, “How long has it been?”

Jensen makes a frustrated noise, “Damn, I don’t know about you but it’s been three weeks for me.”

“What the fuck, you haven’t jerked off in three weeks?”

“Yeah. Now if you don’t mind, I’d like your mouth, please.”

Jared snorts but goes back to what he was doing. He runs his tongue over the slit, cheeks hollowing.

“Shit. Yeah.” Jensen tries to restrain himself from thrusting up into Jared’s mouth, his hands fisting the sheets. Jared glances up at him and slides his tongue up the length of Jensen’s cock, sucking hard on the head. Jensen’s hips lift involuntarily, “Oh my god.”

Jared moans and the vibrations ripple through Jensen’s body, pushing him closer. Jared’s extremely skilled with his mouth, which is no surprise, he’s had a lot of practice.

“I’m—,” Jensen gasps when Jared pulls off, and he can’t hold back. Streaks of come line Jared’s face, running down his jaw. “Holy fuck,” Jensen grabs his hand and drags him up, running a finger along Jared’s cheek and gently pushing it past his lips. “God, look at you.”

He shoves Jared’s boxers down and wraps his hand around his cock, feeling it twitch in his grasp. Jared hangs his head, breathing open mouthed against Jensen’s shoulder. He’s already really close, his orgasm right on the edge.

“Jensen, a little—,” Jensen squeezes his fist on the upstroke, his thumb pressing hard against the head.

“Oh god, yeah. Just like that.” His fingers claw into the mattress, profanities spilling from his mouth. Jensen places kisses to Jared’s neck, mumbling dirty things that people would not expect out of him at all. Jared comes without warning, spurts of white over Jensen’s abdomen.

He smiles against Jensen’s skin and tells him he loves him, locking their fingers together. Jensen says the words back to him, squeezing his hand. The rest of the day can wait.


End file.
